Adolescence
by Oliver Grant
Summary: Tenma et Yato . Le premier baiser , la première fois , les premières bêtises . Mais bon c'est que des adolescents donc ça va . Lemon ! Yaoi !


Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas

**Pairing :** Yato x Tenma , ils sont juste trop mignons ! ^^ Malheureusement ils ne m'appartiennent pas …

**Rating : M !** **Lemon ! Yaoiiiiiiiii !**

Salut à toutes ( tous ? ) alors voilà ma première fic , enfin c'est pas vraiment la première , j'en avait écrit d'autre avant que j'avais publier sous un autre pseudo , mais BREF ! Le passé c'est passé !

Alors je vous préviens tout de suite cette fic n'a pas vraiment d'histoire , c'est juste des sentiments et un Lemon . Mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire un Lemon avec Yato et Tenma ! J'hésitais avec un Minos x Albafica , mais je crois que je vais faire les deux en fait ! Du coup j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !

**POV Yato**

Depuis quelques temps Tenma est moi nous rapprochons de plus en plus . Plus de rires , plus de confidences , plus de contact . Je m'arrange toujours pour le frôler , lui mettre une main sur l'épaule , passer ma main dans ses cheveux . Mais cela n'a pas l'air de le faire réagir , lui se contente de me sourire .

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je cherche à avoir le plus de contacts physiques avec lui , est bien c'est parce que …. parce que je crois que je l'aime bien , enfin pas en tant qu'ami …. plutôt en tant que …. comment dire …. Bah en tant qu'amoureux quoi !

C'est malin maintenant je rougis comme une fille . Mais qu'es-ce-que j'ai à me parler aussi ! Oh non ! Il me regarde ! Il faut que je me cache ! Euh non … ça fait un peu gamin .

- Ça va pas Yato ?

- Si , pourquoi ?

Mais pourquoi je lui dit ça , quel idiot !

- T'es tout rouge !

- C'est pas vrai .

- Si tu le dis , tu vient t'entraîner avec moi ?

- J'arrive .

Il repart en direction de notre « zone d'entraînement » comme nous l'appelons . En fait c'est juste une petite clairière au milieu d'une forêt à côté du Sanctuaire . Je le regarde s'éloigner . Il est si beau , même de dos . Mon regard dévie malencontreusement vers ses fesses . Je rougis de plus belle tout en me levant pour aller le rejoindre . Le soleil éclaire sa peau si parfaite , une légère brise secoue ses cheveux , magnifique est le seul mot pouvant le d'écrire . Je détaille chaque trait de son visage . Ses yeux si purs mais pourtant remplient de détermination , son nez parfait , ses joues que j'aimerais tant embrasser et enfin sa bouche si tentante , envoûtante …. Je me prends à imaginer cette même bouche autour de mon sexe dressé , sa langue mutine venant caresser le bout de …..

STOP !

Je me rends alors compte que non seulement je suis à présent à quelques centimètres de lui mais en plus une bosse déforme actuellement mon pantalon . Je rougis . Encore .

- Euh … Yato ?

Redis encore une fois mon prénom avec cet air gêné , s'il te plaît .

Redis le .

Redis le .

Redis le .

- Redis mon prénom encore une fois .

- Hein ?

- Tu as très bien compris . Redis le .

- Bien …. Yato ?

Tu es tellement adorable , tes joues ont pris une teinte cramoisie ( les miennes doivent êtres dans le même état ) et tu fixe le sol toujours avec cette moue gêné .

Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps .

**POV Tenma**

Cet instant est sans doute le plus gênant de mon existence . Je ne te reconnais pas Yato et je suis sur que si toi tu te voyais actuellement tu ne te reconnaîtrais pas non plus . Tes joues sont rouges , tes yeux embués , tu me fixe comme si tu allais me dévorer . Ou plutôt me déshabiller . Lorsque je t'ai vu arriver vers moi , une bosse déformant ton pantalon et tes yeux détaillant chaque parcelle de mon corps j'ai compris ce qui allait ce passer .

Je savais depuis longtemps les sentiments que tu ressentais pour moi , tes contacts de plus en plus nombreux n'ont fais que confirmer mes dires . Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Mais je n'arrive juste pas à montrer mes sentiments . Je sais que c'est le moment mais je n'arrive pas à parler , ni à bouger , ton regard me pétrifie sur place . Alors vas-y Yato , embrasse moi , je t'en prie ….

**POV Yato**

Je laisse enfin place à mes instincts et le plaque soudainement contre un arbre et l'embrasse à pleine bouche . Nos langues se touchent , il ne sais pas quoi faire , je le sens poser ses mains autour de ma nuque . Je romps notre baiser et le laisse reprendre son souffle . Nous nous fixons . Je lis dans ses yeux le désir , la luxure mais aussi la peur . Après tout c'est ça première fois , et moi aussi … Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop brusque avec lui . Je commence à déposer quelques baisers dans son coup , puis descend jusqu'à sa clavicule , la mordille . Je sens son sexe dur contre ma hanche , il serait peut être temps d'accélérer les choses .

Je commence à me déshabiller , il me regarde , semble hypnotisé . Je prends mon courage à deux mains est lui dit une fois en boxer :

- Vas-y , à toi .

Il me regarde interloqué . Je lui souris . Il commence alors à enlever ses vêtements . J'aime regarder son corps , il est si beau . Une fois en sous vêtement il vient de nouveau m'embrasser et me pousse . Je me retrouve donc assis par terre , les jambes écartées et un peu perdu quand à la suite des événements . Il s'agenouille alors entre mes jambes , se penche et lèche mon membre toujours dur à travers mon boxer .

Après m'avoir débarrasser de la dernière barrière de tissu il contemple ma verge . Ses yeux sont voilés de désir . Il incarne actuellement la luxure elle même . C'est encore mieux que dans tout mes fantasmes …

**POV Tenma**

Me voilà enfin devant l'objet de toutes mes convoitises . Je commence à passer ma langue sur le bout de son pénis puis lui dis d'une voix sensuelle :

- Yato , elle est si grosse …

Je le vois déglutir . Je prends son sexe dure dans ma bouche et commence à faire de lents vas et viens . Il gémit . J'accélère la cadence . Ma langue le caresse , le titille . Je me surprend à aimer ça . Il empoigne mes cheveux et m'impose une cadence plus rapide . Je sens son membre tressaillir , signe que sa fin est proche . Tout à coup son sperme se déverse dans ma bouche , j'en avale un peu puis m'écarte . Sa semence macule alors mon visage . Je m'essuie avec un mouchoir .

Mon membre encore bandé devient douloureux . Je décide alors de me masturber , c'est à mon tour d'avoir du plaisir , je sens son regard de nouveau brûlant sur moi . Je sais que m'entendre gémir l'excite .Après une dizaine de minutes je jouis en criant son prénom . Ma main est à présent pleine de sperme . Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'essuyer , il attrape mon poignet et lèche ma main .

- Tu es délicieux …

Je détourne le regard . Il est si excitant !

Nous le savons tout les deux . Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous irons jusqu'au bout . Seulement je voudrais que tu sache que ….

- Je t'aime Yato ...

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Tenma .

Nous avons scellé nos lèvres . La prochaine fois j'espère qu'on ira jusqu'au bout ! Mais j'ai un peu peur quand même …

Me revoilà ! Alors ? Alors ? Laissez une review ***puppy eyes*** , s'il vous plaît ! Alors oui , j'ai quelques explications à donner :

- Les persos rougissent tout le temps : c'est normal moi aussi je rougis pour un rien

- Yato s'excite vite : les hormones !

- Tenma qui dit « Yato , elle est si grosse … » : j'avais juste trop envie de lui faire dire ça !

Voilà ! Si il reste des fautes je suis désolée mais bon j'ai pas de béta et en plus il est tard : il est minuit pile ! Bref , merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques/suggestions . Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas encore une fois !

A plus , Oli !


End file.
